A Midsummer Night's Dream, Angelus Style
by Widgetmarsh
Summary: Angelus has had it with the Slayer's insolence and is determined to bring her to heel no matter what it takes. B/Aus *ON HIATUS*


**TITLE**: A Midsummer Night's Dream, Angelus Style. 

**AUTHOR**: Kelly Rowe 

**EMAIL**: angels_bath_towel@hotmail.com

**RATING**: R.

** DISCLAIMER**: Buffy, Angel and all other characters (except those I make up) are the absolute property of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, UPN and Warner Bros (If I owned them, do you think that they would be acting this ridiculous right now). 

** SUMMARY**: Angelus has had it with the Slayer's insolence and is determined to "bring her to heel" no matter what it takes.

** SPOILERS**: Everything up to the end of season 2 BTVS is fair game.

** DISTRIBUTION**: You want you can have it; just tell me where you put it. Any Yahoo lists and DMCA just take it. My site: 

** PAIRING**: Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Oz, Cordy/Xander, Giles/Jenny, Spike/Dru.

** CATEGORY**: Challenge fic from The Dark Magick Challenge Awards. 

**NOTES:** Challenge will be posted at end of fic. The lyrics are by Trace Adkins.

* * *
    
    **_Part 1_**
    
    _// I've been thinkin' 'bout our love situation_
    
    _All this attraction in the present tense //_

Angelus could not refrain from feeling like a caged animal, trapped within the confines of the mansion due to Buffy and her dim-witted little friend's unremitting prerequisite to watch over the vapid populace of this monotonous little town. Every night for the past week she had stalked each one of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries – dragging her idiot friends with her - and staked his judiciously sired minions before they'd even had the chance to escape their coffins, or to kill their first human. 

However it was not solely the stakings that were causing his antipathy to rise to boiling point it was also what she calmly did afterwards, by heading straight for The Bronze - in those scant little outfits that soul boy had been dim-witted enough to let her get away with wearing – and danced with any and every male in the place, spreading the scent of her arousal around like a bitch in heat. It was only the fact that she went home alone every night that had allowed him to spare her insolent life - so far anyway. 

Deciding that the time was over for hiding away like a pusillanimous vampire – or like Spike was doing presently, not that the wheelchair-bound vampire had a choice. Angelus departed from the mansion and using his superior sense of smell tracked his slayer down to the cemetery that she was presently patrolling. Spying her lithe form performing the agile dance of slaying a Lazarus demon, he sat back content to let her do all the work before he publicized his presence. Of course he knew the moment she felt him there and watched her pretend she felt nothing emanating from him, imaging the time that would come soon enough when she would not deny anything about their connection - good or evil.

He waited until she was occupied with pulling the demon's still warm corpse towards an derelict crypt before he strolled at a snail's pace away from his viewing place, whistling a happy tune and smirking his usual half smirk – the one that had lured so many women to their ugly and pain filled deaths over the centuries.

"Hello Lover," Angelus called out to her, not lifting a finger to aid her in the disposal of her prey. "I see you've got yourself a toy to play with. Bored with *me* already?"

Buffy dropped the demon's corpse onto the cold, hard ground and tried to catch her breath, she honestly had not expected him to show his face tonight because he had been laying low lately; unfortunately he seemed to always want to prove her wrong. "Of course not, *lover*. I just felt like kicking something's ass that essentially had the balls to fight back for once."

Angelus shook his head, "If you'd wanted to fight all you had to do was ask. You know I'd oblige you anything – within reason."

Picking up her demon corpse once again, she hefted it into the crypt tossing it without care as to where or what it landed upon. As she whirled around Buffy found herself trapped against two cold things; the marble of the crypt at her back and her demonic ex-lover pressing full-body against her front. 

She simply stood there without reaction as he used his ice cold fingers to explore underneath her thin sweater, touching parts of her that were aching to be handled by the body they had become so familiar with and had, had to do without for so long. When fighting her reactions to him became too hard and too much to handle for her, she pulled away forcing her back to impact upon the marble and cracking it ever-so-slightly.

"Gee thanks so much for molesting me and all," Buffy told him as she ducked away from him and whatever hold he had on her. "But I've really gotta go and meet my date."

"Date?" 

It was Buffy's turn to smirk at him and his response to her surprise, "Oh come on, *lover*. Even someone of your advanced years has to know what a date is."

Without waiting for his response to her taunt, Buffy left the graveyard removing the thin cotton sweater and exposing the daring top she wore beneath it. As she heard his gasp of bewilderment and gnashing of his teeth, Buffy smiled at the knowledge that she had upset him as much as he had upset her over recent weeks, months and the obvious fact that she was not the only one that was highly aroused from their little play session back there.

Angelus wanted to chase after her and force her to her knees in an endeavor to ask for forgiveness for her impertinent behavior, but he did not. Knowing that it was that literal reaction that the slayer had been seeking when she had taunted him with her words and dress, so he instead headed back to the mansion for some research – or more likely to send one of his few live minions out for some research – on how to capture the slayer's full attention and adoration before he killed her.

* * *
    
    _// I won't try to lie to you_
    
    _About this heart of mine_

_ That I can't give, that I don't really own //_

Buffy's heart just wasn't in the so-called hang-out date and everyone – including her date – knew it. All she could think about on this most beautiful night was Angel and if she was truthful with herself she was also thinking about his demonic alter ego. Unsure of what it was that attracted her to the evil side of her love; she stewed on it silently and neglected her friends, date and any vampires and demons that were frequenting the overfilled club.

"Buffy?" Willow yelled over the exceedingly loud and yet boring band that was playing on the stage.

"What?" she yelled back.

Knowing that she'd never be able to have a cursory, personal word with her friend with everyone at the table sitting there and having to yell, Willow grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her over to a quieter corner of The Bronze.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Jake?" Willow asked the second she could hear again. "Because there are plenty of members in Oz's band. We could try another guy, someone different looking."

"It's not that. Jake is fine," Buffy replied uncomfortably.

Willow sighed when she realized what it was that was wrong with her best friend, "Another run in with Angel?"

"That monster is not Angel."

"Angelus then," Willow corrected contritely.

Buffy nodded almost imperceptibly, "He appeared while I was hauling a demon corpse and decided to…"

"If he hurt you, I'll… I'll… I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll do something," Willow vowed fiercely.

"He didn't really do anything. It was disappointing in reality, all he did was try to feel me up and I really wanted a good fight to work off some of this excess energy."

"He felt you up?"

Buffy looked Willow in the eye, "It wasn't because he wanted me or anything like that. He just wanted a new way of torturing me and figures this is it."

Willow grabbed her best friend's hand tightly, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Buffy. Sometimes I see him watching you, skulking around and he seems to want you a whole lot."

Buffy shook her head in a violent fashion, "Why would he want me? He told how I was and..."

"And he wouldn't lie?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused by the turn the conversation was taking.

"Just that if you were so terrible at it – why did Angel lose his soul?"

* * *
    
    _// It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion_
    
    _Passion that we can't hold back //_

In the end Angelus did not need the minion's help; Drusilla provided him the answer quite innocently while he was fucking her in front of her wheelchair-bound boyfriend in an attempt to relieve the sexual frustration caused by that inexperienced slayer's taunting in the cemetery. Dru had reminded him of those days that they had all spent together in Prague – before that bastard Gypsy curse had been unfurled upon him – and the spells that she had learned from a gypsy girl that she had sneakily befriended before making her dinner, the very spells that he and Darla had used to claim an untold number of victims in the weeks following their arrival in the city. Erring on the side of caution he questioned Dru gently about the spells she knew and then narrowed it down to one spell in particular 'Love-In-Idleness'. 

By confiding his plan to her – well the modified version of his plan – he secured Drusilla's help in brewing the complicated, yet simple potion and enchantment that went along with it. Impatiently he awaited the brew, while he had to sit back and watch as the slayer's behaviour became more insolent and her dress became almost to the point of obscene and all to get some sort of childish revenge upon him. However he would be the one to gain vengeance in this situation because Buffy would have absolutely no control over what happened to her next.

It was almost a month to the hour that Drusilla had begun to brew the liquid enchantment it was finally ready for him to use. For hours after she had handed him the small vile containing the powerful liquid he could do nothing but stare at his greatest weapon to-date, the deep purple liquid almost glistened in the candlelight, beckoning him to use it and use it quickly. However he was never one to follow his impulses, always planning ahead for whatever situation came up. He had planned when he was going to use this spell right down to the moment and he would not deviate from the plan for any reason.

* * *
    
    _// Girl there ain't no heroes on white horses //_

Buffy sat on her mother's bed and watched her pack for her suitcase for her trip to New York, where she'd be gone almost an entire fortnight. Normally Buffy would be jumping for joy that her mother was going away for what was a very long trip, but with Angelus out there tormenting her and what Willow had suggested all those weeks ago still whirling through her troubled mind; she kind of wanted her around.

"Are you sure you have to go? Could you just send one of your employees?"

Joyce eyed Buffy strangely as she continued to pack, "I'm sure, the client asked for me specifically. What is wrong with you anyway? Usually you'd be pushing me out the front door faster than I can blink."

Buffy put on her sad, pouty face, "It's just that we don't seem to spend any time together anymore."

"And whose fault is that? You're always out with your friends or at the library studying," Joyce gently reminded her. Then she quickly added, "Not that I'm not proud of the way your grades are improving since Willow and Mr. Giles have been tutoring you."

"I suppose."

Looking up and seeing her daughter's sad face, Joyce closed her suitcase and sat down on the bed next to Buffy. "How about when I get back, you and I have a mother-daughter night? You know just the two of us… maybe a couple of soppy chick-flicks?"

Buffy smiled somewhat sadly, "Sure."

Getting up from the bed, she patted Buffy on the shoulder, "That's my girl. Please behave while I'm gone, okay? No wild parties and *no* boys."

"Okay, I promise. No parties and definitely *no* boys."

* * *
    
    _// I can't see you_
    
    _But I can feel_
    
    _Like a scar that_
    
    _Just won't heal //_

Watching from the shadows as Joyce Summers' car pulled from the driveway to take her on the road for another business trip - this one that he had personally arranged - Angelus could not help but smirk. Lifting his gaze upwards towards the slayer's bedroom, her private sanctum, he watched as she looked out of her window trying to figure out the strange sensation she was obviously feeling – if she hadn't guessed what it was already. The slayer thought she was so safe in that house, that he could not get past the un-invitation spell that Willow had helped her to cast; she had no idea that it had taken him only a matter of hours to find the spell to break the rebinding on the house.

Eventually after what had seemed like an perpetuity to the impatient vampire, Buffy's light was switched out and he knew he had only a precious few more minutes to wait before he could use the potion on her. Taking another look at the vile that contained the 'Love-In-Idleness', Angelus was still flabbergasted that such a small amount of it could do so much damage to a person, human or demon. Just a few small drops on Buffy's sleeping eyes and when she awoke she would be madly, truly and deeply in love with the first person she laid eyes on – which would naturally be him.

At long last the slayer would be his lap dog and not the other way around and then it would definitely be time for a few lessons in submission and who her master is, plus he would have to teach her a few more tricks in the bedroom in order to please his discriminating tastes. Luckily she was young enough to learn without to much fuss, but since she was wilful and stubborn he still might have to use torture a little, just to bend her to his will.

Hearing the gentle breathing that signalled her slumber, he climbed up silently onto the roof; entering through Buffy's partially open window and walked over to where she lay on the modest sized double-bed. Gently sitting down on the mattress next to her, Angelus took out the vile of 'Love-In-Idleness' and carefully took off the cork stopper, he tipped the vile ever so slightly over her closed eyes and watched as two perfect drops went into each.

Angelus was about to put the stopped back in the top of the vile when Buffy thrashed unexpectedly in the bed causing a few drops of the potent liquid to fall onto his treasured leather pants. Capping off the vile quickly, he stood up, brushing off his pants with his hands and stuffing the container into his pocket. 

A quick look down at the slumbering slayer had Angelus' member swelling up in appreciation of the skimpy tank-top and panties that she had chosen to wear in lieu of pajamas. Rubbing his eyes to block the train of thought that his brain and body were taking and when he removed them he suddenly began to see things in a new light. Buffy was not some toy for which has supposed to play with, she was much more than that she was to be his mate. Giving her a quick kiss on her plump lips he dashed out of the window to gather a fitting treat to bestow upon his beloved for when she awoke.

* * *
    
    _// some people say fallin` in love is purely chance_
    
    _The random blend of time and place, circumstance //_
    
    Cordelia Chase was not a happy cheerleader. She was awoken at the crack of dawn – it was actually closer to ten 
    
    o'clock - by Xander calling her to ask if she would swing by and pick Buffy up for the Scooby meeting since it was on 
    
    her way and Angelus was around. After a five minute conversation in which Cordy pointed out that it was sunny 
    
    outside and vampires tended to stay indoors during this sort of weather, Xander convinced her to do him this favour 
    
    with a lot of sweet talk and the promise to take her to the fashion show at Sunnydale mall.
    
    Now she had been standing out there on the blond slayer's porch for a whole two minutes and no one was answering 
    
    the damn door. Being her usual pushy self she tried the front door and found it was unlocked and entered the home, 
    
    climbing the stairs towards Buffy's room. She did however have the courteousness to knock on the solid wood door 
    
    when she did arrive there.
    
    "Buffy? Are you awake yet?"
    
    Getting no answer and being extremely nosy, she opened the door and found nothing amiss. Buffy was still asleep 
    
    on her bed and everything else seemed to be in place, except she did think it was strange that Buffy's bind was 
    
    down and the curtains were drawn. Not being a teenager to dwell on what she thought were insignificant details, 
    
    she walked over to the bed, leaned across it and shook Buffy from her sleep.
    
    "Buffy? Wake up already. I don't need another lecture on tardiness from that stuffy British watcher of yours."
    
    Buffy seemed to have trouble focusing her vision, "Cordy?"
    
    "Yeah. Hurry up and get dressed already. We have to get to the library for the meeting."
    
    "Cordy?" Buffy repeated, this time in a much softer and sweeter voice.
    
    "As I just finished saying," Cordy replied moving away without realizing what was going on. "I'll be downstairs waiting. 
    
    Try not to take too long."
    
    "Whatever you say," Buffy answered smiling.
    
    Cordy just walked out of the room muttering about freakin' weirdoes and why she was stupid for dating one of them. 
    
    Closing the door behind her she headed down the stairs and the front door to wait for the slayer in her car.

* * *
    
    _// somehow I knew I'd found my place_
    
    _When I saw your face //_
    
    Buffy sat up quickly and clutch an aging Mr. Gordo to her chest. "Can you believe it? Cordelia Chase was in *my* 
    
    room. Better yet, she was on *my* bed."
    
    Jumping out of the bed with renewed enthusiasm Buffy grabbed her best looking and most comfortable outfit and 
    
    rushed off down the hallway to the bathroom to get ready. She never noticed that anything was out of place or was 
    
    wrong; Buffy was just too caught up in the new thrill of love. Less then ten minutes later she was dressed and on her 
    
    way out of the door to meet Cordelia.

* * *
    
    _// Now heaven knows I'm no angel_
    
    _Just flesh and bone like all the rest_
    
    _I never clamed to have a halo_
    
    _All I can give you is my best //_
    
    It was the longest ten minutes of Angelus' life, but as soon as his sensitive hearing heard the front door close for the 
    
    second time he pulled himself out from under his beloved's bed; clutching the blood red roses and demon's heart in 
    
    his hand. How could it all go so wrong? Buffy was supposed to wake up, lay eyes on him and allow herself to 
    
    become his unholy mate – it was supposed to be a given. And now it seemed as though he was too late and his 
    
    Queen-to-be was unexpectedly and erroneously in love with that slutty bitch cheerleader, Cordelia Chase.
    
    He had to win her back, to prove that his love for her was much stronger and sexier than anything she felt for *that* 
    
    girl. Unfortunately he was all out of ideas on how to do that, it had been centuries since he'd had to court anyone and 
    
    he refused to use any of those old fashioned fuddy-duddy ideas of Soul boy's. 
    
    Not knowing where else to turn – plus the fact that it was daytime – he sat down on Buffy's bed and brought her 
    
    pillow to his face, breathing in the tasty smell of her. An idea came to him and since there was absolutely no risk to 
    
    himself he decided to do it. Getting to his feet and laying his gift upon the slayer's remaining pillow, Angelus went 
    
    over to her dresser draws and pulled out a lacy scrap of underwear; pulling it to his nose he breathed in nothing but 
    
    cleanness. 
    
    Sighing an unnecessary sigh he walked down the hallway to the bathroom – which still smelled of her – and went 
    
    through the laundry hamper, finding his target. This time he was correct, they smelled of her and her arousal. Placing 
    
    them in his duster's pocket he went back into her room and tried to think of ways of winning her teenaged heart.

* * *


End file.
